With the development of information technology, terminals such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and a computer, as being information carriers and rendering windows, are widely used in people's lives and work. By using a terminal that is connected to the Internet (referred to as a first terminal in the present application), a user can easily access the Internet to acquire a large amount of desired information. After another terminal that is not connected to the Internet (referred to as a second terminal in the present application) is connected to the first terminal, information between the two terminals can be transmitted. It allows the two terminals to exchange data for sharing or storage. The first terminal and the second terminal both may be a computer or a mobile terminal.
In the existing technology, after being connected to the first terminal, the second terminal (that is not connected to the Internet) can receive data from the Internet or the first terminal locally. The connection between the second terminal and the first terminal includes, but is not limited to, being implemented in a wired manner, such as a USB connection.
However, under the above configuration, the data received by the second terminal from the Internet or the first terminal locally can only rely on the active pushing of the first terminal. For example, after a computer that is connected to a network (the first terminal) is connected with a mobile phone (the second terminal) through a data line, the process for the mobile phone to acquire information on the Internet is as follows: The mobile user searches and downloads information from the Internet through the computer. The information will be downloaded and stored in the computer first, and then sent to the mobile phone by a software program installed on the computer.
In other words, in the case that the first terminal is connected to the second terminal, the information transmission process between the second terminal and the Internet is fussy and time-consuming. It results in inefficient information transmission.